ZHU: Zero to hero
by akazianka1038
Summary: How super do you have to be to become a superhero. In this spinoff of the hero filled Zootopia universe created by TheDragonSaver, we will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a spinoff of TheDragonSaver's Zootopia AU. If you want to enjoy my work, please go read the first few chapters of his work to figure out who is who and enjoy a well-done piece of writing before starting mine.**

 **Please note, that his characters will only be making a few cameos and only with his permission.**

 **Also, this is my first fanfic, so reviews are welcome. Flame me at your own peril.**

Chapter 1: the start of something new

"How did we get to this point?" Felix thought, as he missed another grab. There he and his friend were, trying to catch this bizarre bank robber, and none of them were even

old enough to drink. Frances said it would be easy even without our powers, and he was the first knocked out. Now here we are dealing with this weird French sounding hare

jumping all around us in his ugly purple suit. "Hahaha, this is a joke, no?" he said in that ridiculous accent. "who sends children to catch Batroc The Magnificent?"

"We are not children!" Willow yelled, frustrated, just before Batroc connected with a powerful kick to the side of her head, sending her down. As he landed, he stumbled and

started to fall, a surprised look on his face.

"Now!" yelled Felix, and he, Dan and Chip jumped to pile on the criminal, but he responded by getting his hind paws under them all and shoving them off. "What?" thought

Felix as he flew, "This is no normal hare"

As he and his friends landed in a pile, Bartoc jumped up, laughing. "You almost had me, but no such luck". As he turned to get away, out of nowhere they heard a "Thwhip",

and Batroc was bound, head to paw with webbing.

"Are you all alright?" asked Spider-Woman, as she swung down to the street.

"We're ok, mostly" groaned Chip. He looked over and saw Dan and Felix getting up groaning as well as Frances starting to stir, holding his head.

"What happened?" asked the pig, trying to shake of his headache.

"Spider-woman saved us" came the surprising soft voice of Dan, no one would expect such a voice to come from such a large white wolf.

"We should get your zebra friend to the hospital" said Spider-woman.

"Naw" Felix said, "She detests Western medicine. Don't worry though, we have stuff to care of her back at our place." He turns to Dan, "will you be able to carry her all the

way back?"

"I should be able to" Dan states as he bends over to pick her up.

"Should I rush over to grab anything?" asked Frances.

"No" said Felix said, "But it would be helpful to get the bed ready in case she's not awake when we get there"

"Got it" said the pig with a grin. He then proceeded to remove his clothes, much to the shock of the superhero bunny. As soon as his underpants hit the ground, he took off in

puff of dust, reaching speeds that put most street racers to shame. As Felix started to gather up the pile of clothes, he looks over at the Stunned bunny. "Yes?" he asks.

"What…How…. Who are you?" she asks.

"If you want to know, come with us. Otherwise leave us alone" Felix stated, as he and his friends started to walk away.

"It's not far" said the chipper little squirrel "we never get visitors, I'm Chip by the way, that's Dan and the zebra he is carrying is Willow. And the grumpy black cat is Felix"

Judy stood there for a second. Then she decided to go after them. The ZPD would be here soon to pick up Batroc, and she had some questions for these kids. They all headed

off walking to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Home sweet Home.

In just a few minutes they all arrived in front of large seemly abandoned building, a large faded sign over door with the words Wild Times just barely visible.

"You can't go in here" said Judy. "it's trespassing and not safe. It looks like its abandoned for years."

"Your only right about one of those things" Chip happily stated. "it _was_ abandoned, but your very wrong about the other two. It's perfectly safe now, since the building

inspector cleared it. And we are not trespassing, because I own it."

Judy was glad her mask was on, that way they could not see her look of disbelieve that covered her face. But Felix must have guessed her thoughts. "We couldn't believe it

ether when we first heard him say that the first time too" he said with a smirk that would have made Nick proud.

"Hurry up and open the doors" Dan whined, "Willow isn't getting any lighter"

"Ok, ok. Keep your pants on PP. Give me sec" Chip said as he ran up to a small number pad by the door. After hitting a few buttons, they all heard a click, and Felix pushed

open the opaque double doors letting the rest in.

"Don't call me that Chip, it's embarrassing. We both don't like it" Dan said.

Judy was about to ask him what he meant, but the question died on her lips as she saw inside the aged building. It looked like the ultimate club house. The whole area was lit

up, not only with the hanging lights, but with crisscrossing lights as well. To the right of the doors there looked to be lounge area, this a large faded couch, a large T.V. that

looked like it was cobbled together, and several foot stools, none of them matching. Behind the couch was pool table that looked old but in good repair. Along the wall were

several old arcade cabinets chirping away.

To the left there seems to be a work station. She could see a large computer with several screens, that like the television, were cobbled together. Next to this seeming

Franken-computer was a large work bench with what seems like projects in various stages of completion. And all around the bench were plastic crates full to brim with random

object. She could swear she could see a garden gnome smiling at her.

A little further back she could see a low wall encircling a large empty area with a wood floor. Well mostly empty. Towards the center she could see something that astounded

her. It was a huge garden, full of different plants. She could see a bed near it, with another work bench near that. This is where Dan seemed to be taking Willow. As Judy

followed them over to the bed, her ears hear a peculiar sound, like someone rapidly tapping a pencil.

"What's that sound?" she wondered out loud.

"Oh, that's Frances." Said Chip, startling Judy. "This used to be a roller rink, and there is a second story that has a race track. I think they used to use it for roller derbies.

Frances hates sitting around for too long, so he goes up there to run around to pass the time"

"Ok" Felix said as Dan put Willow down. "Dan can you get me the Bitter root extract from the top self, and Chip do you have your pen light, if not start looking another one, I

want to make sure Willow does not have a concussion, and we don't know how long it will take to pull out another one"

"Sorry Felix. I left it at home, I'll go get my coat" said Chip looking down.

"It's ok" said Felix with a warm smile, "you didn't know we would need it"

As Chip jogged back the messy work bench, Judy strolled through the garden very impressed. She saw all sorts of different pants, all of them very healthy looking. "Oh my

gosh" she thought, "nearly all these plants have medicinal uses, and some of those are very difficult to grow in a garden" Behind these planters she found some more. In

these she found some fruits and vegetables. She was astounded how healthy they all were. She was pretty sure some of these would put her father's produce to shame.

"How is this all possible?" Judy asked Felix "Some of these plants are very rare and there should be no way they can all be this healthy"

Felix looked over to Spider-woman. "it's Willow. She has a way with plants" He said trying to open a small vial of green liquid.

"Can you help me please, Spider-woman" called out Chip. Judy looked back to see the squirrel holding a empty crate and wearing a strange looking coat. She jogged over to

help.

"Just hold this" he said handing her the crate. He then started to reach into the coat pockets. That's when Judy found out why the coat looked strange. It was covered in

pockets of all sizes. Chip closed his eyes, looking like he is trying to think very hard while reaching into the many pockets at random. What he started to pull out just stumped

the bunny. He pulled out seemingly random things. Candles, batteries of all sizes, a drop light, light bulbs of various styles, flash lights and countless pens. These he dumped

into the create. After a few minutes, he pulled out a small black pen light.

"Got one!" cheered Chip, running it over to Felix.

"Thanks" the black cat said. He was waving the now open vial under Willow's snout. She suddenly jerked up, waking up.

"Wha…what happened?" she asked, sounding groggy.

"You got a boot to the head" chuckled Felix "I'm glad you made this extract, It woke you up in a hurry. Now hold still, I need to check for concussions"

He turned on the penlight and shined it in her eyes, checking the dilation and tracking.

"Looks ok, but let me know if your head starts to hurt. If it does, you're going to the E.R. no arguments"

"Ok" she said.

"Ok, now I have even more questions and you didn't even hear my first ones." Judy said. "can I please get some answers?"

"All right" sighed Felix "lets head to the lounge area, and we will try to answer them"

"Frances, get down here and don't forget your pants!" Felix yelled out as he took Willows arm and helped her over the couch and set her down next to Dan. He sat down on

her other side and Chip hopped up on to one the foot stools.

"So, what's you first question?" Felix asked.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please follow, and review. I love the attention, it powers my writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the final part of my into arc, and it is a big one, at nearly 4k words. But this is not the end, I plan to continue on, I already have some idea for future chapters, but I'm open to any idea you want to toss my way. Arcs, OCs or single chapters, write a review and let me know and lets see were it goes.**

Chapter 3, Introductions

Judy looked at the young cat. "how can you be so relaxed about this?" she asked him.

"easy" he calmly said, "we talked about what we would do if someone had questions for us and that is we would simply tell the truth." He started to chuckle, "Not what I thought the first question we be asked"

Judy shook her head, trying to sort her thoughts. "I could use a drink" she said out loud.

"What would you like?" asked Willow

Surprised, Judy looked up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud"

"No problem" said the zebra, "we have water, fruit juices and tea"

"Can I have some tea please? Chamomile if you have any" she asked.

"sure" Willow said starting to get up.

"don't get up." Felix said, "you had a rough time today, I'll get the drinks, do you want your green tea blend or something else?"

"green tea please" Willow said smiling.

"anyone else?" asked Felix asked.

Dan just waved him off, seeming to be frustrated by something.

"blueberry juice, if there is any left" Said Chip merrily.

"got it, be back in a few. Don't need to wait for me. Everyone here should be able to answer your questions." Felix said walking back to garden.

After he left Judy turned to small red Squirrel sitting happily on a foot stool and asked, "Chip, you said you own this place, but you're like 10 years old, how is this possible?"

Chip frowned, "I'm not 10 years old, I just turned 12 last month"

"I'm sorry" said Judy "but 12 is still pretty young to own a whole building and what about the utilities?"

Chip quickly recovered his smile, "no worries, I forgive you. Truthfully the building is in my dad's name, but he bought it for me to hang out with my friends and work on my inventions, but I pay for the water and lights. Oh, and the inspections"

Once again Judy was thankful for her mask, as it kept her jaw from hitting the floor. She laughed a little, "what, are you a billionaire?" she asked, not expecting what came next.

"oh no" said Chip with a little bit a blush, "just a millionaire, Dad told to save some my patents for when I'm older"

Judy just sat there like she just took a right hook from the Rhino.

"I've seen that look before" said Frances said as he walked in, wearing nothing but some red and white boxers. "she just found out our little Chip has more money than most politicians"

"Frances, Felix told you to put on some pants!" Willow shouted, while Dan rolled his eyes and Chip giggled.

"Hey, the deal was I couldn't be bear butt naked if I was down here, the amount of clothes was not mentioned" the pig said back with mocking smile.

"I still said pants, we have a visitor." Felix said, as he came back carrying drinks. "now, go put some on or I'll ask Dan to use you for practice"

"Ok, ok, I'll go, but no shirt" Frances grumped as he went back upstairs.

"speaking of practice, I've got to go get started, _grandpa_ is starting to get on my nerves" Dan said.

"hold on a sec" said Felix, looking at Judy, "why don't you fill in Spider-woman what you're talking about, that way we don't have to interrupt your training when she asks about you"

"Ok" Dan sighs. He turns to Judy, pulling out a necklace with a small dagger on it. "Hi, my name is Dan Howelington" reaching over to shake Judy's paw, "and to fully explain what's going on, I need to show you something" He unhooks the small dagger and there is flash, suddenly Judy sees the dagger has vanished and in its place, was a full-length sword. "this sword is a family heirloom, but I'm the first one it has done this for. I know this because the first time it happened, my ancestor appeared to me. His here but only I can see and hear him normally. He says he is bound to me until I master the blade like him." Dan then looks over his right shoulder and says "no, you can't introduce yourself"

"oh, let him" Said Felix, taking a drink "it will be one thing less he will bother you about"

"ok" said Dan with a huge groan. He took a few steps back and drew his sword from its sheath. There was great purple flash and once Judy's eyes readjusted she saw Dan had tuned from a white wolf into a pitch-black wolf in an outfit that looked he just stepped out of Shakespeare play all in shades of purple.

"Many thanks Lord Felix for speaking sense to my young descendent, he can be quite hard headed" the wolf said with a voice much bigger and confident then Dan's.

"Don't mention it" said Felix "but keep it short, Dan still needs to practice"

The wolf nods and turns to Judy "greetings Woman of spider, my name is Reginald Howelington the 3rd, but I'm also known as the Purple Pumpernickel, the greatest swords mammal in the kingdom" he said, sweeping his feathered hat off his head in a deep bow. "I would gladly speak more at length, but young lord Felix is correct, I must go train my young blade" He stands up and sheaths he sword, in another flash, Dan is once again standing there in his street clothes. "thanks Felix, well I'm off." As he jogs away, he stops and turns to Chip and asks, "did you fix the automated dummy?"

Chip puts down his glass and wipes his lips, "not yet, I still got to figure out how the motor shorted out"

"Ok, let me know if you need me to bring it to your work bench" Dan said and went off through a door to left.

Judy sat there thinking dinking her tea (the best she ever had), then asked Felix, "how does he train if he transforms every time he draws his sword?"

"we have a few wooden swords for him to use" Felix stated while shrugging

"huh" Judy said, realizing that made a lot of sense, while turning back to Chip and asking, "millionaire huh. Can you please explain how that happened"?

Chip looked down, embarrassed, "well…"

"it's ok Chip" Willow said reassuringly, "She won't make fun of you"

"Alright" Said Chip looking up "well I'm a genius I guess. I get it from dad. He works in government think tank. He's the one who made my coat, but he could not make it work. I figured out what was wrong." He said with a big grin.

"what was wrong?" asked Judy leaning forward

Giggling, Chip said "he forgot the batteries. Dad has always a bit absent minded" Chip ran over his work bench and grabbed the odd coat and brought it back. "I can pull almost anything out of the pockets, but I have to concentrate real hard, and that's kind of hard because of my ADHD" He put on the coat, and looks over at Judy, "go ahead, name something"

"Sure" says Judy thinking of something he possibly couldn't have in his many pockets, "how about an orange muffin?"

"alright here we go" Chip exclaims reaching in pockets and starts pulling out things. He pulls out a tin of orange flavored mints, a bottle of orange juice, a bran muffin, some orange crayons, an actual orange, his face falling with each item.

"you can do it!" cheered on Felix and willow

"I did it!" Chip shouted as he pulled out a muffin with a definite orange smell. "Here you go" he said handing the muffin to Judy.

She takes a bite, finding it to be warm and fresh. "how?" She asks Chip.

"I'm really sure" Chip says, scratching his head, "I asked dad once, and he tried to explain it, but I didn't understand. He said something about an infinite probability drive and lost me"

"Chip is responsible for more than just this building, quite a few things inside came from him." Willow said with a huge smile.

"Yup", Felix agreed, "the T.V. and computer he put together with parts he pulled out of his pockets as well as some other things around here, he also repaired the arcade cabinets."

Judy looks at the young squirrel with a lot of newfound respect. "wow, my brother would love this kid" Judy thought.

"yup" Said Frances walking back in this time with a pair of shorts on. "Pokkit is pretty cool."

"Pokkit?" asked Judy

"Frances insists on all of us having hero names, but we think it's a little premature for that. We are still trying to figure out everything ourselves" said Felix.

"I agree, it was very reckless to go after Batroc like that, you could have been really hurt." Said Judy crossing her arms.

"no argument here" said Felix "Speedy here is the one to jump the gun." Pointing to the pig.

"My name is not Speedy, it's The Streak" Frances said sticking out his chest.

"Dare I ask why?" Judy asked, ignoring Willow and Felix shaking their heads no.

"Because" He stated proudly, "I'm faster when I'm naked"

Chip started laughing while Felix face-pawed.

"And how did you find this out?" asked Judy.

Frances face fell, "I don't really like talking about it"

"Oh no you don't", Felix said, "you tell her, consider this your punishment for dragging us into that mess with Bartoc"

Looking defeated, Frances began, "I found out last year. It turns out I'm a mutant. Well last year after last period P.E., I was taking a shower and some bullies that have been picking on me all year, stole my clothes from my locker. They have been picking on me because they saw my brothers picking on me and decided to the same to become their friends and it seemed to work, because I saw them constantly. Well back to my story, after finding my clothes gone, I was left little choice but to run home before I was spotted. I was quite surprised to find myself at home in a matter seconds. After that it was just experimenting to figure everything out."

Judy was shocked. "How could your bothers allow that to happen?"

Frances looked up, "easy, I'm the runt of the litter." But he cheered up, "but this year is different, because I got held back a few times, they graduated last year and I'm still in school. On top of that I got Chip here to tutor me. My mom is so proud of how I'm doing now"

"Chip is tutoring you?" Judy asked

"sure am" Chip said. "we are in the same grade after all. I skipped a few grades. Are you really surprised?"

"guess not" Judy chuckled. She really was enjoying herself. She looks down and see she finished her tea. "can I please have some more tea, it was quite good."

"sure, I'll get some more" Felix said as he got up, "I'll grab the pot and fill the strainer"

Judy looked over to Willow, who had a huge smile on her face, "what?" she asked.

"do you really like the tea?" willow asked.

"Definitely. Where did you buy it?" Judy inquired.

"nowhere, I grew it" said Willow full of pride.

"that's right, the garden. I have so many questions. Well not really, just one. How?", Judy asked excited.

Smiling, Willow sat up. "Unlike my friend's stories mine is much simpler. It comes down to my parents. My dad is a bio-engineer searching for ways to improve produce. You know more resistant to pests and climate, increase yield and so forth. And my mother is a florist and seed provider. She also practices holistic medicine. I know sounds like opposites, but they rarely fight. Well, one-day dad brought home some heavily modified oats from an experiment and somehow my mom got ahold of them without knowing what they were and put them in my breakfast. Other than dad freaking out about losing the sample nothing seemed to happen. But the next day I was helping mom in the back of the shop when all the newly planted bulbs started sprouting and I knew it was my doing. Well after a good freak out of my own, I got mom and we sat down and figured it all out with some input from dad. It seems I can use my energy to help plants grow and be healthy. So far though I can only do small and medium plants. I tried a tree once and it nearly killed me."

"that's truly amazing." Judy said shaking her head, "so all those plants in the back..."

"yup, I grew them all" said Willow

"But some of them are very rare, how did you get them?" Judy asked.

"only the plants are rare due to the difficulty of growing them, the seeds are easy get" stated Willow with a shrug.

"Here you ladies go" Felix said, setting down a tea pot and handing them their tea strainers.

"Felix, your friends are really amazing. Now I just have to know about you" Said Judy with a smile. As soon as the words left her mouth Chip jumped up and said, "I think I have something I want to show you at my work bench Ms. Spider-woman, come over here and let me show you"

"in a moment, I really want to hear Felix's story", she said failing to note Felix's down turned face.

"I really don't want to talk about it" Felix said as he stood up to walk away.

"wait a minute, you made Frances talk about his past, why should you be exempt?" Judy said going after him.

Frances caught her paw and said simply "don't, just let it go"

Judy looks at him shocked, but pulls away and says "No, it's only fair him to come out with his past" She turns around to see Felix glaring at her.

"I don't have to come out about anything!" He shouted. "Sometimes mammals just don't want to share. If it's only fair we come out about our past, why don't we have a nice long chat about your actions while you were in your black suit, Ms. Hopps!"

While he was shouting and advancing on her, Judy was backing up surprised. When he shouted her name, she felt a strong shove to her chest and something knocking her feet out from under her. She landed hard, surprising everyone.

Felix looked stunned. He turned away saying "sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper" and walked away.

Willow got up and walked over and helped Judy up. "you should have listened to Frances" she said.

"what happened?" Judy asked, "felt something shove me and something knock out my feet, but is didn't see anything and my spider sense didn't alert me to anything"

"It was Felix" Said Chip looking very down trodden.

"I'll explain everything" said willow "let's take a walk thru my garden while Felix cools down."

They walk back thru the planters to a small sitting area behind the work bench surrounded by flowers and sat down and started to speak.

"I've known Felix since we were both very young. We had a happy child hood together, but that changed when we got older. While my parents rarely fought, the same could not be said for Felix's parents. About three years ago they divorced and he went to live with his mom and grandmother. He still blames himself sometimes foe the breakup. After that it got worse. His mom works two jobs to support both him and her mother, so she has very little time for them, and since his grandmother is so old, Felix had to take care of her. Then last year, right before his mother could afford assisted living for his grandmother, Felix's grandma gave him that ring he has on his paw saying, 'it's his inheritance and to use it well'. Shortly after that he put it on and has regretted ever since."

"Why?" Judy asked, nearly on the verge of tears.

"that ring gives him bad luck. It's never too bad in and of itself. Lost pens, stumbles and falls, broken back packs, stuff like that. But it's the bullies that make it worse. They never pass up a chance to pick on him when something goes wrong or blame him for their own bad luck. His nickname is Jinx" Willow said with a frown. "the only upside is no one tries to physically bully him anymore, as something always happens to them when they try. We have figured out that when Felix sets himself against someone the curse transfers to them. But we never seen it so violent and blatant before. It must be because he never been that mad before."

Willow looks directly at Judy, "you were his favorite hero, no matter what you went up against, you persevered. No matter the villain you never gave up. He took it hard when the stories came out about beating up mammals so brutally. When I woke up today after getting kicked in the head, I was surprised at how happy he seemed, it made sense after I saw you in your old costume acting like a good friend to us. We really need it. We all have been bullied growing up. You heard about Felix and Frances, But the rest of us get it too. Chip because he is so young and smart, Dan because he is very gentle and likes to do things like paint and sculpt. He's not too good at it and he knows it, but he and us as well don't care."

"what about you?" asked Judy.

"I get bullied because of my personal believes. You may have heard I dislike western medicine, well I do, and I get bullied for it. I'm called hippy, crazy, flowerchild, all sorts of things. No one even bothers to ask why I believe. The way I see, there are many holistic choices that mammals refuse to use that are just as effective as their chemical counter parts. You may a seen Felix use bitter root extract on me when we got here, that's because it works as well as smelling salts but doesn't damage the sinuses."

She waved her hoof, saying, "I'm not stupid though. There is plant that and heal a broken bone, no flower that can treat cancer or an herbal tea that can cure a coma. Western medicine is needed for a great many things, I just don't see it as a cover all."

"I see, and no one tries to listen to you?" Judy askes

"Some do, you've met a few. They are in this building. And it their opinions that matter to me" Willow said.

"I feel horrible, is there anything I can do or say to Felix?" Judy asked, hopelessness in her voice.

"just say you're sorry and let it go. He will come around" Willow said with a smile. "come on, let's go. It's getting a bit late, and me and Felix like to walk Chip home"

As they walked back, they stopped by the door Dan went into and Willow knocked on it saying, "wrap it up you two, is about time to go." Then continued back to lounge area, where the found Chip and Frances at an arcade cabinet, Chip shouting, "a few more points and I beat your high score Streak"

"Not going to happen" Frances said with a smirk.

With a loud electronic boom, Chip looks over at Frances with a huge smile and says, "Oh really, what do call that?" as the pig just stares mouth open.

"come on boys, let's get ready to go. I'll help you gather up your clothes Frances. We don't need your mom asking why different clothes on" Willow said, walking over to a pile clothes.

Judy feels a tap on arm and turns around seeing Felix standing there holding his arm and looking down. "I'm sorry for earlier. I should not have said those things and gotten angry at you. You were just trying to learn about us and who we are. It's just very hard to talk about my life. It sounds like a bad sob story, but it is actually happening to me"

"I'm sorry to. Your friends tried warning me but just ignored them. You are right, there are somethings that are hard to share. Willow told me about it, and I don't blame you going off on me. Can we just be friends and put this behind us?" Judy askes, holding out her paw.

"Sure, I would like that" Felix says shaking her paw. "think I can speak for all of us when I say you are welcome here any time. Let's go get Chip to give you the password card, that way you will know when Chip changes the passcode on the front door, it the same for the skylights too."

"Would like that, and for what's it worth, I think you guys would make some pretty decent heroes one you train up a bit. Just remember, it's not a game out there. There are no do overs if you mess up"

"we will keep that in mind. It would be nice to help people with these gifts we have" Felix said, Judy not missing the word "gifts".

Everyone meet at the front doors, as Chip turns off the lights. "let's go home everyone, we got school in the morning" says Felix.

"Speak for yourself." Says Spider-Woman, "I got a job"

 **I hope you enjoyed my work. Can any of you readers guess who I based my OCs on, some are easy, but I know at least 1 will stump nearly all of you. Leave a review with your guesses (sorry TheDragonSaver, You know all of them, so no guesses from you, that's cheating)**

 **Till next time, BE SAFE, BE TRUE, BE A HERO.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, 3 reviews, over a 100 views and 2 favs. I feel like this is a great start. Be sure to send in your reviews. I will gladly answer any questions you may have. If I really like them, I'll gladly put them up in the A/N. this chapter is a little different. Its a look into one of my OC'S lives. I plan on doing one for each at different time. This time it's Felix.**

 **Lord Demon: Your idea for a hero is a good one, but I find he just wont work with my stories for 1 reason. He is far too powerful. At TheDragonSaver's request, I'm not using any hero that is considered god level, and a Kratos based hero falls into this category.**

Chapter 4: Not a bad day.

 _*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Felix opens his eyes, looking over at his alarm clock groaning, "Still too early." He reaches over to try and slap the snooze button.

* _CRASH*_ In his attempt to silence the alarm, he accidently slaps it to floor, the clock breaking into little bits.

Felix sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Typical" Felix says as he gets out of bed, being careful not to step on the broken clock. He walks over to his closet to gab the broom he keeps in there to clean up the clock. After sweeping up the tiny bits and dumping the into his waste bin, he returns the broom back to the closet and then leans down to a box on the floor, opening it.

Looking in into the box, Felix silently thanks Chip and is coat as he stares at large assortment on alarm clocks in the box. He grabs one and plugs it in next to his bed side table. After setting it, he grabs a towel and heads off to the shower. A short time he comes back to his room, drying his fur. As he starts to get dressed, he looks around his room. There is bed, in need of making up, something he got into the habit of doing, as well as keeping his room neat, so his mother did have to bother to remind him. On the other side of the room there are his dresser and desk. There's not much on them, just a few books and his homework on the desk, and an action figure of "The Bat" on the dresser.

Felix shrugs his shoulders, looking around the sparse room, wishing he had some posters of Spider-Woman, but money had been tight lately, so he had been unable to buy one. Sure, he could ask Chip to help him get one out of his coat, but that just seems wrong to Felix, like stealing.

As Felix pulls on his shirt, he catches I glimpse of the ring on his paw and shakes his head. "why did I put this thing on?" he asks himself for the umpteenth time. He stares down the ring. It's made of some strange metal, is color a deep black, deeper than his fur, but it's not shiny, but dull, like it's pulling in the light around it. On top, there is a shape of a owl head with two small red stones in its eyes. As he looks at it, he feels like its staring back at him.

Finished getting dressed, Felix heads out to the kitchen of the small two-bedroom apartment. On his way past, he peeks into his mom's room, seeing her sound asleep. With a small smile, he quietly shuts the door and heads onto the kitchen to start breakfast. He puts on the coffee and starts to cook some pancakes. A short time later, he hears his mom start to get up, no doubt thanks to the coffee. As she walks into the kitchen, Felix places a short stack of warm pancakes on the counter, smiling. "Only dropped one today, a new record." He thinks. His mother walks over to the coffee machine and fills he mug with the warm brew and heads over to counter. She sees the pancakes and smiles at Felix.

"Good morning" She says with a groggy smile.

"Good morning mom" Says Felix says. "rough night?"

"Yes" his mom says with a grin. "these new hours at the office are rough, but it is worth it. With them I could quit my other job at the café. The pay is much better and I can spend more time with you."

"I have an idea, let's do something this weekend. Anything you want." His mom said looking at her son.

"I would like to catch the new Pirates of the Carrabin movie" Felix said quietly, not wanting to sound greedy.

"that's a great idea, and we can go out for lunch after. I've wanted to see that movie too. That Captain Jack Sparrow is kind of cute." She said with grin.

"don't be weird mom" Felix said with chuckle as he finished last pancake. As he got up to clean his plate, his mom said, "Leave it and go brush your teeth. I don't want you to late to the bus. And you don't want to keep Willow waiting" she said with a smirk.

"don't start with me mom, we are just friends." Felix said with a bit of a blush.

"Sure, I believe that." His mom said taking a sip of coffee. "Go on, get going." She waves him on. "I'll clean up when I'm done"

Felix heads off to the bathroom and brushes his teeth then goes to his room to pack. He packs up his homework into his bookbag and heads out the door saying, "bye mom, I'll see you later".

"Before sun down" She says back, reminding him of their agreement.

Felix heads down the stairs and out the front door, walking down block to the corner to catch the bus to Lionheart High School. As he gets closer he sees Willow is already there, waiting for the bus. She is wearing a beautiful yellow sun dress, Felix notices. She looks over and sees Felix walking up and waves at him.

"how are you doing today?" She asks Felix.

"Not too bad. I only dropped one pancake today" Felix replied with a smile.

"Hey, that's a new record, right?" Willow asks with a grin.

"yup" Felix says. "Hey, Willow?"

"yes, Felix?" Willow says looking down at Felix.

"I was thinking about something Spider-Woman said to me yesterday, and I want to talk to you and the guys about it. Can you let the guys know I want to meet up at the rink to discuss it with them?" he asked.

"Sure, but remember the rest of us have after school plans today. I got my judo club, Dan is working on something with the art club, Chip has science club And Frances has shift at Mystic Springs" She said, counting on her hooves.

"that's ok. I'll kill time till everyone is done. I'll find something" Felix said as the bus pulled up.

Later, at LHMS, Willow and Felix get off the bus just in time to see Dan pull up in his beat-up truck with Frances in the passenger seat and Chip get out of his dad's car waving good bye to him.

"I'll catch you guys later, I got to go turn in this assignment before class" Felix calls out to his friends as they start to gather in front of the school. He runs inside and gets down a few hallways before he trips and falls. "damn curse" Felix thinks before hearing the laughter. He turns around seeing Ronald Pawson, a Tiber wolf, laughing at him with his hind paw sticking out.

"You shouldn't be running in the hall with you luck, Jinx" he said with a sneer. "You never know what can happen. "

"And I'm sure you had nothing to do with this" Felix said picking himself up.

"You want to start something?", Ronald snarled, poking Felix in the chest and forcing him back.

"I'm not going to fight you Ronald" Felix said staring back.

"thought so." Ronald said, laughing "A jinx and a coward"

Ronald turned to walk away and ran straight into Vice-Principal George Heartwood, a large stag, spilling his coffee all over his shirt and pants.

"RONALD PAWSON!" Mr. Heartwood yelled, "MY OFFICE NOW!"

Felix turned away, a smile on his face and if he would have looked at his ring, the owl seemed to smile with mischief as well.

The rest of the day went well, except for lunch. Once again someone spilled food on him, but he was prepared for this. He had a spare shirt in his locker as this happened quite often.

After school, Felix walked down the steps thinking how he would kill a few hours till his friends were done with their activity's. Normally, when they wanted to meet up at the rink, Willow, Felix and Frances would take the city bus while Dan Would take Chip in his truck.

Seeing as it was nice day, Felix decided to take a walk. He got onto a bus headed to the city center. A few minutes later, Felix found himself at large park a few blocks away from the ZPD main building.

He started to stroll along the paths crossing the park just looking around seeing everyone going about their businesses and activities. Over on the grass nearby he saw a group of mammals doing yoga lead by a rhino. "huh" Felix thought, "I've never seen a rhino that flexible, wonder where he learned to bend that way"

A little later, Felix came upon a group of children playing. It seemed to be a game of tag, but it seemed a little different. "Aha" Felix realized, "they are playing heroes and villains. It's been a long time since I played that."

As he started to walk away, Felix hear what sounded like a sob. He turned around and saw on swing set a small bunny crying all alone. Felix walked over to find out what was wrong and as he got closer he realized something.

She was wearing a homemade costume of Spider-woman with the mask off.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked her as he sat down next to her.

"Donald won't let me the hero in heroes and villains" She sobbed pointing over to a small racoon running around in a red cape trying to tag the other kids. Felix looks over and hears him shout out "You can't escape me" as he roughly tags a small sheep.

"And why can't you be hero?" Felix asks, eyebrows raised.

"Because he said Spider-woman isn't a real hero because she's a girl, and girls can't be real heroes." She said with a big sniff trying to stop crying.

"Says who?" said Felix, eyes wide. He can't believe what he just heard. He looked the young doe right in her eyes and says, "that's just dumb. I think she is a great hero."

"really?" said the bunny.

"Sure. She even saved me once." Felix said with smile.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" the bunny asked, no sign of tears on her face now.

"It happened a while ago. I was walking downtown, just minding my own business, when a huge grizzly bursts out of jewelry store with a bag full of jewels. I could not get out way and he tripped over me, dropping his bag and spilling his stolen goods all over the ground. He got up and looked at me and growled, 'you made spill all my jewels, I'm going to get you'. Just as he was getting ready hit me with his massive claws, you will never guess what happened." Felix said, getting into his story.

"What?" she asked, eyes wide, totally enraptured.

"Out of nowhere, in swings Spider-woman, kicking this grizzly right in the snout. She said, 'you're not going anywhere' to this mountain of bear as he got up. 'and who is going to stop me? You, tiny bunny?' the grizzly laughs and takes a swing at Spider-woman. Spider-woman just leaps over him and lands behind him. As soon as she lands, she shoots her webs at the bears legs and yanks back hard. The bears paws just fly out from under him and he lands on his face, hard. She then ties him up with her webs so he can't move. She then walks over to me and asks if I'm ok. I tell her 'I'm ok' and she says, 'that's good, I was worried for bit.'. we spent a few minutes picking up the jewels and just before the ZPD shows up, she waves at me and swings away." Felix said, finishing his story. He looks down and sees the young bunny's eyes full of joy from hearing his story.

"wow" She said.

"yup, and that's why she is my favorite hero." Felix said with smile.

"she's my favorite too. My mom made my costume, I think it's pretty great." Said the bunny.

"it is pretty great. It looks almost like the real one" Felix said truthfully.

The bunny looks down and says, "Donald still won't let me play"

"I'll play with you" Felix says with smile. "it's been a long time since I've played heroes and villains."

The bunny looks up, surprised a big kid will play with her, "Really?"

"sure" Felix says. "I'm Felix by the way" he said holding out his paw.

"Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam" she says shaking his paw.

"I think I'll call you Spider-woman" Felix says with a grin and jumping up. "and you can call me Doctor Midnight, and you will never stop me Spider-woman from robbing the bank" Felix says with a fake evil laugh.

"That's what you think, Doctor Midnight!", Sam shout jumping up from the swing to chase after Felix.

They play for about 2 hours till Samantha's mom calls out, "Samantha! It's time to go!"

Sam look at Felix sadly, "I got to go, my mom is calling me. Thanks for playing with me"

"Your welcome. I had a lot fun too. I hope we can play again." Felix said with a big smile.

"I hope so too." Sam said as she ran off towards her mom.

Felix picks himself up and checks his watch. He sees that its almost time to meet up with his friends, so he walks back to the bus and rides it back towards the hangout.

A little while later, Felix walks up to roller rink and puts in the passcode to front doors. He sees he the first one there so he turns on the light and heads over to lounge area to watch T.V. A little while later Dan and Chip show up.

"Hey guys" Felix say waving them over "How you guys doing?"

"We are doing great." Chips says. "Willow said there was something you wanted to talk to us about"

"Ya, but I want everyone here before I talk" Felix says, just before Willow walks in.

"Frances won't make it, He called me, and said Yax is making him clean the pool" Willow said

"That's ok." Says Felix "I'm pretty sure he will be on board with what I have to say"

"And what's that?" Dan said curious.

"I think we should try to be real heroes." Said Felix, surprising everyone.

"what are you talking about?" Willow said

"We all have gifts and we should try to use them to try to help others" Felix said standing up, "and even we don't use our gifts we can still help others. I learned that today. I'm not saying we should just put on costumes and track down villains tomorrow. But if we practice, I think we could a big help to the city."

"I'm in" shouts Chip, full of enthusiasm.

Willow looks at Felix with a small smile and says "ok, I'll help"

Dan looks to the side, presumably at Reginald and sighs, "ok, but only to shut you up Reginald. I'm not telling Frances though"

"I'll tell him next time we meet up" Felix said with a smile.

"Ok" said Dan as he got up. "Since I'm here, might as well get some training in, or ghost pants won't let me hear the end of it"

"I'm going to head home. Mom is getting off soon, and I want to meet her at home." Felix said as he walked to the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow"

"bye" everyone else said.

Felix walks thru the apartment door just as the sky started to turn orange. "Mom, you home?" Felix called out.

"Yes, honey, I'm in the kitchen, cooking dinner" his mom called back

"What are we having?" Felix said walking into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti" she answered.

"sound good, I'll get the plates out after I put my bookbag away." Felix said as he walked to his room.

Soon he and his mom were enjoying dinner, when she turned to Felix and asked, "How was your day?"

Felix thinks for a while and says, "The best I've in a while" with a big grin on his face.

 **Did anyone catch the South Park reference?**

 **Next the Training begins. as always, let me know if you have ideas in the reviews.**

 **until next time,**

 **BE SAFE, BE TRUE. BE A HERO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello deer readers, sorry it's been awhile since I have uploaded to my story, but I've got a good reason for that and it's called writers block. Big thanks to ThrDragonSaver for giving me an idea that smashed that block. It time we go look in on our heroes to be.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Two months after the Battle of Zootopia.**_ **(A\N: Read the final arc of TheDragonSaver's Zootopia Heroic Universe)**

Two shadows fall over a blacked-out skylight on top of an abandoned skating rink a small paw reaching down to the keypad.

"Man, I actually remember this place when it was open" said Nick with a grin "it was a lot of fun"

"I had a pretty good time the last time I was here myself" Judy said punching in the code "These guys have been on my mind for the last few days and I thought I would come see how they are doing."

There was a small click and the skylight opened a bit. As Judy lifted it open they heard music playing loudly. Looking down, she saw her young friends going about various activities. Attaching a web line to the roof, she leaned over the opening, "come on Nick, lets head on down" Judy said with a smile, "And behave yourself"

"I will" said Nick with a small grin as his bunny dropped out of sight. 'this should be interesting' he thought as he activated his ankle rockets to follow Judy bellow.

"Hey guys!" Judy called out as she landed, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look over to where she was.

"Hello spider-woman, it's been a while" said Willow said from her garden. "what brings you here?"

"please, call me Judy, we are friends, and I just wanted to come to see how you are all doing" She said looking around. She realized that there is a lot more stuff here then the last time she was here. She spotted some training dummies and some ground mats next to them. Willow's garden was even bigger, with a few small trees now and her work bench look even more crowded. She glanced over to Chip's work area and saw that there were even more things scattered over the work benches, Chip was fiddling something, bobbing his head up and down listing to something on some oversized headphones not hearing her greeting.

"Took you long enough" Felix said as he walked over holding his bo-staff that he was using to practice with Dan, giving her a hard look. Judy was surprised by his words just before he broke out a huge grin. "I'm just kidding, it's good to see you again" he said holding out his paw.

A small wave of relief washed over her as she shook his paw. Just then Nick landed next to Judy.

"And who is this?" Felix asked as Nick shut off his rockets a few inches above the floor so as not to scorch the floor.

Before Judy could say anything, Nick puffed out his chest and said, "I'm called Star Lord."

"Never heard of you" said Dan as he walked over "and that name sounds kind of dumb"

Trying to hide a giggle that threatened to escape at Nick's crestfallen look, Judy spoke up, "he's Nick and he is close friend of mine. I wanted to introduce you all to each other."

"pleased to meet you Mr. Nick, and what a grand entrance you made. I do apologize for the rude comment my descendant made regarding your title. And hello to you as well Miss. Judy, I do hope you have been well since we last met." Said a large floating wolf as he floated down from upstairs. He was elegantly dressed in all white and he was also slightly see thru.

"have we met?" Judy asked, wide eyed, not believing what see was seeing.

"it's me, Sir Reginald Howling the III" he said with a smile.

"I thought you were a sprit, a ghost, how can I see you?" Judy asked.

"A ghost?" Nick said ears laying down.

"about that..." Felix said with a warm smile.

Then coming from the stairs, they heard a small female voice call out, "where did you go Mr. the Third? I thought you were going to tell me another story." Just then a small otter wearing a pink dress and holding a stuffed bunny came running up to the group only to stop short when she saw Nick and Judy. She then hid behind Dan, peeking around his legs at them.

"who's this?" Judy, visibly stopping herself from running over to hug the most adorable thing she seen in long while.

Willow walked over, saying "she is my little sister." She walked to the small otter and picked her up, holding her close. "She is very shy." Turning to her sister, "Emily these are our friends, Nick" pointing to the fox," and Judy" pointing the bunny, "say hello"

The small otter looked over and said in small voice, "Hi, I like your costume" pointing to Judy.

"Thank you, I like your stuffed bunny, does he have a name?" Judy said in response.

"Victor, I love him." Emily said, giving the stuffed toy a giant hug.

"I can see why, he is very handsome" Judy said with a warm smile.

"Even more then me?" Nick asked.

"Yes" they both said with giggles.

As Willow set Emily down, she turned to the ghost and said, "Come on Mr. the Third, you were going to tell me how you fought the Woolworth dragon"

"Ahhh, a fine tail. I'm coming Miss. Emily." He called out floating after her.

Looking the two head off the play room they built for Emily, Felix turned to Judy, "a lot has happened since you've been here last. Let's head over to the lounge and catch up."

"sounds good" said Judy as she started over to the large couch.

"Anyone want a smoothie? I just got done harvesting some berries and fruits." Willow asked.

At this Judy stopped mid-step, remembering the last time she walked thru that garden. "Can I get a strawberry smoothie, and a blueberry one for Nick? You're going to love these." Turning to nick.

"you've had one before?" Nick asked.

"nope, just seen how the berries are grown." She answered.

"alright then, they will be ready soon." Willow said, heading over to her work bench.

As the rest of them headed over to the lounge, Felix walked over to Chip to let him know they had guests. Felix tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up taking off his headphones. "what's up Felix?" Chip asked.

"we have guests" he said pointing over to the lounge.

Chip looked over and saw a pair of ears he recognized.

"oh my gosh!" Chip said jumping up from his seat and ran over with a big smile on his face. "Hi, Spider-woman, it great to see you again. I'm sorry, I was working on some things'

"That's ok, and call me Judy" she said with a smile seeing the squirrel again. "what have you been up to?"

"a lot" Chip said with small sigh. "not only have I been working on some gadgets to help us be heroes, I'm trying to help find a thief. "

"what?" Judy asked, "a thief? What did they steal from here?"

"Not here" Chip said shaking his head, "from my dad. He was working on a prototype hover pack and someone snuck in and stole it and all his notes. She left nearly no clues"

"She?" Judy asked, as she was thinking of a certain racoon.

"Yes, she." Chip said. "this picture is all we have to go on. It was taken from the few seconds she was on camera. I'm trying to get some leads to help the investigation."

He handed over a photo showing the inside of a lab. Right in the middle of the picture there was a small mammal. Judging from the size and shape it was a weasel or mink. She had brown wavy hair that went down the small of her back and covered half her face. But what stood out the most was what she was wearing. A bright red trench coat and red fedora.

"Sorry, never seen her before, Have you Nick?" Judy asked.

"sorry, no, but my knowledge is better suited for things outside the atmosphere" Nick said.

"it's ok. I've put this picture out there online, I hope to get results soon" Chip said looking up.

"here are your smoothies" Willow said walking up and handing cups to both and Judy and Nick.

"Hey, What about me?" Said a smallish pig walking in thru the front door wearing a track suit.

"too late Frances, should have moved faster" Willow said with a grin.

"Common, I forgot my mask." Frances whined.

"how would a mask help you?" Judy ask with a knowing grin, While Nick just looked confused.

"What are you guys asking about?" he asked.

"Nick, I told you, they all have gifts." Judy said to Nick.

"And we decided to take your advice and try to become heroes with them" Felix said looking over at them. "we are all in agreement, while we might not become famous like Spider-woman, we all decided it would be best to try and make to world a better place."

"he right" Willow said, sitting down next to him. "my plants, Chip's inventions, Frances's speed, Dan's swordsmanship. Even Emily's gift can help"

"what is her gift?" Judy asked

"we are not quite sure" Chip said. "she can see and speak to ghosts. As well as make them visible and audible to others. And according to Regi, there is natural fondness of ghosts to her. We are not sure what causes it though"

"and what about you?" Nick asked looking over at Felix with a smirk, "what gift do you have to add to little club you have going?"

Judy, guessing what was coming, just closed her eyes and thought 'you're going to pay for that Nick'

Felix glanced over to Willow, who nodded slightly. As Nick got up to walk over and put down his smoothie on the table near by him, Felix said with a grin "bad luck"

Just then Nick slipped on nothing as he was walking, falling backward and spilling the rest of his smoothie all him. "oh" he said, looking embarrassed.

"sorry about that" Felix said, walking over to offer a paw up. "we are quite serious about being heroes, so it's a little insulting when you call us a "little club""

"point taken, now is there a place I can clean up?" Nick asked, gesturing to his coat.

"sure, there is a bathroom right over there" Felix said pointing to a blue door. "it should have everything need"

"thanks" Nick said, walking off.

Judy looked at the two. After Nick went off to clean himself up, she turned to Felix and asked Felix "are you still angry at Nick, I told him to behave himself."

Felix looked back at Judy, wondering what she was talking about. "Wha…." He began to ask when he suddenly remembered and broke out laughing. "I'm sorry Judy. I forgot about the last time you saw my power. To answer your question, no, I'm not angry. I never was. Since we last meet, I've gained a lot of control over my power."

"how?" asked Judy. "it doesn't seem to be something you can train"

"you might not believe this, but it was in dreams that got training. Sit back and I will tell you. It all started a few weeks ago. One night I had a dream that was in a barren wasteland, there was nothing around me for miles. I felt a presence above me and I looked up. And there I saw a massive owl flying down towards me. I should have been scared, but for some reason I wasn't. It landed right in front of me, and it looked ugly and ragged. It then talked to me, without moving its beak. She said, 'young one, I am Alakshmi, a forgotten goddess of misfortune. It was my duty to punish the arrogant, the cruel and those who abused the fortune brought by my sister. You, who have under my curse, have not only withstood it but learned to turn it against others. I have chosen you to be my new agent in this world. I will train you, here in the land of dreams so that you can go forth and carry my duties'. Seeing as did not have much choice, I agreed. And over the next week, train me she did. I can direct misfortune at will, and no longer suffer myself. But I'm still learning, I didn't intend for Nick to fall, I only wanted him to stumble a bit."

Judy was impressed and said so. "What about the rest of you?" she asked.

Willow spoke up with a smile, "We all have gotten better. Chip has far better luck pulling things out his coat, Frances is not only moving faster but has better control. He no longer trips when taking sharp corners."

"we had to find new entertainment because of that" Felix chuckled.

After a sharp glance at him, Willow continued, "and I can now grow large plants quickly, I planted those trees 2 days ago, and I can instant grow some small plants. I keep creeper vine seeds in my pocket just in case."

Judy looked over at Dan and asked "What about you? I know you've been training."

Dan, looked away mumbling. Willow looked at him and said "He does not like to talk about it, thinking he sounds like he bragging, but he can now do something really 'cool' now". She got up and walked over to Dan and said "Go set up a training dummy and show her. You should be proud of what you can do. "

Dan grumbled but did not look displeased as he got up and walked over to the dummies standing in the back of the rink.

Willow walked back to Judy and said "we have been doing other training as well. I've been teaching them Judo. I'm 2nd degree black belt, so I'm qualified to teach them. Chip is quite the fast learner. And Felix has taken up the Bo-staff. He spars with Dan to train as we can't really find a teacher. And Chip has invented a few nifty gadgets to help out in a fight"

Just then Nick walk back to the group, wide eyed. He stared at Judy, "have you seen the bathroom the have here. It's better than the one I have. They have a inground jacuzzi and a sauna as well as full shower"

"of course," said Chip, "My friends need ways to unwind after they train hard. I do far less physical training then the rest, it's the least I can do for them."

Nick looked down at the young squirrel and asked, " _you_ do for _them?"_

"Sure" Chip said with a shrug, "what's the use of having over million dollars if I can't do things for my friends"

If Nicks eyes got any bigger, they would have popped. He looked over to Judy, who was failing to hide a giggle and said while pointing at her "You knew, didn't you? This and Felix's power."

Judy nodded, thankful her mask was hiding the full extent of her smile. It felt good to get one over on him. "it's called a hustle sweetheart. But to be fair, I was going to ask Felix to explain his gift, but you had to go and volunteer for a demonstration"

"speaking of" Dan said walking back, "I'm ready, lets head on back"

As they all walked back, Dan called out "Hey Reginald, can and Emily come in here, I need you to demonstrate that new technique we discovered"

"Right here my young apprentice" Reginald said with Emily trotting behind him. As they got closer, Emily went over to Willow while Reginald went to Dan.

"normally when Reginald is training me, he says out and uses words and show me form with his ghost sword" Dan said unhooking his pendent, which transformed immediately into a full sword. "this time though, he was teaching me a advanced move called 'the rush'. It's a series of thrusts while advancing forward. I was having a hard time getting it, so we joined so he could show me clearly the proper form", Dan explained reaching for the hilt of the sword.

"watch this" Said Judy to Nick.

As Dan drew hi sword, a bright purple flash blinded them all for sec. When the light faded, there stood Dan, his white fur now pitch black and wearing purple Shakespearian clothes.

"yay" Emily yelled "Purple Bumbernickle"

"Pumpernickel, Emily" Willow corrected, knowing how Reginald was about his name.

"It's fine lady Willow, she is but a child. But we will not suffer mockery from any other" Spoke the wolf, pointing his sword centimeters from Nicks snout the smirk on his face disappearing faster than it showed up.

"understood" he said with a gulp. 'I should know better, after all the time I spent with Shen' Nick thought

"now then" PP continued, "when we joined to practice 'the rush' this happened" He/they clo0sed their eyes while holding the sword up. A deep blue glow crawled up the blade and small snowflakes started fall off the blade. PP turned to the dummy and opened his eyes and shouted "FROZZEN RUSH". He/they started to rapidly stab the air in front of them. With each stab, a small icicle was launched at the dummy. In a few seconds, the dummy was covered in a thin layer of ice. After he/they were finished, he/they sheathed the blade there was a white flash and there stood Dan again with Reginald floating beside him. "we don't know why we are able to do this" Dan said.

"I know someone who may have an answer for you, I'll ask him next time I see him" Nick said.

"that would be most appreciated, Sir Nick. Thank you" Reginald said with a bow.

"oh" Chip said turning to Felix and Willow, "I just remembered. I finished your guys masks. Let's go try them on."

Judy looked at them remembering, "that's right. Frances said something about his mask. I was wondering about that. Why would he need a mask? Doesn't he run naked? How would a mask help?"

Chip looked back at her, ignoring Nick's look at the mention of naked running, and said "it is because of that, that I made his mask. After that I made one for everyone But Dan for obvious reasons, I just need a little more time for Emily's. And no, we don't plan to take her with us when we go to do something dangerous. It's just so she does not feel left out"

When they got to his work area, he picked up two domino masks and handed them out to Felix and Willow and said, "the cover will reflect your hero names, Try them on."

"how are those little masks going to hide their identities?" Nick asked

"Like this" Frances said as he put on his red mask. At first nothing changed, then he said, "Call me 'The Streak'" with that he ripped off his tear-away track suit to reveal…...nothing. Instead a naked pig, all everyone saw was pink blur with a red stripe by the top. It was clear he was nude, but nothing could be seen, not his face, nothing.

"using some cutting-edge camouflage tech, each mask completely hides the wearer." Chip said putting on his special coat. "Call me 'Pokkit'" Chip said putting on his black mask. His fur changed to a dull gray while Brown hair grew wildly out of his head (think Donnie from Wild Thornberrys).

"I'm going to be 'Blossom'", said Willow putting on a yellow mask. The white stripes on her body turned bright yellow, while her black stripes turned different colors while colorful flowers bloomed along them.

"she reminds me of a Pawiian shirt. I like it" Said Nick with a grin.

Felix looked down at his white mask, not moving to put it on. "you sure about this?" he asked Pokkit.

"It's ok Felix" Pokkit said putting a paw on his arm, "it will work"

"ok, When I put on this mask, I become 'Calico'" as he put on his mask. When he did his fur turned pure white except for some brown and black spots. These spots slowly moved around and changed size.

Judy was very impressed, 'no one will guess who they are' she thought as Emily jumped up and down with excitement.

"Yay" she squealed, "you guys are real heroes now. I can't wait for my mask; my name is going to be 'Spooky'"

Judy had a thought. "well, since you guys put on your masks in front of me, I think I'll take mine off, besides its getting stuffy in here" she said, and before anyone could say anything, she took off her mask.

Everyone but Nick and Emily gasped. Nick just thought 'wow, she must really trust these kids'. And Emily squealed again saying "your eyes are beautiful, they look like purple crystals"

"Thank you, Emily." Judy said with a slight blush. She never could take a complement about her looks. "Now there is a question that has been on my mind all afternoon, since I met you Emily. How did you and your sister meet?'

As everyone took off their masks (except Frances, He went to get his spare pants), Willow turned to Chip and asked, "Chip, will you?"

Knowing what she was asking, he reached into his many pockets and pulled out a giant princess coloring book and several boxes crayons. He looked over at Emily and said, "come on Emily, lets go color"

Emily, who suddenly looked sad said "ok" and walked with Chip to the play room.

Judy and Nick was confused, "What's going on? Isn't this a happy story?"

"only the end. I don't like her to remember the rest of it." Willow said, "It happened two weeks ago."

 **And that is where I'm going to leave it. I will put out Emily's back story soon. It is going to be 1 of 2 monster stories I'm putting out for Halloween. Hers will feature a real monster while the following will feature fun monsters. Sorry if this chapter was a bit long, but I had a lot to cover. Anyway, plz follow and review. First person to spot and name the hidden villain gets a virtual lollipop.**


	6. Chapter 55

Chapter 5.5

 **Hey everyone, it's me akazianka1038. Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Life has been busy beating the stuffing out of me recently, but I'm doing better now and I am ready to get back to writing my story. I got some great ideas coming up and… what's that sound? Hold on I need to go check something. (walks off)**

By a bright green door under the words "ZHU. Zero to hero", we find a crouched figure in a red and black jump suit mumbling to himself, "Kick me out huh, I'll show you. Even Stan gets longer cameos then that. I'll show you Thedragonsaver, you will never see me coming."

"WHAT DO THINK YOU DOING?!" akazianka1038 yells.

"yippe!" the figure cries as he turns around.

"sigh, what are you doing Deadpool? And why are you wearing that?" akazianka1038 asks

"I thought I needed a disguise" he answered.

"you're wearing Groucho Marx glasses and moustache over your mask, are you really that dumb? Wait don't answer that." Akazianka1038 said with a facepalm, "and you haven't answered the first part of my question"

"I'm getting my revenge. Thedragonsaver kicked me out like a chump. So, I'm going to use your story as a back door to go and mess up his story. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." The merc with a mouth said with a loud laugh.

"I don't have to, I saw your Deathbattles, I know just who to call to stop you." akazianka1038 says with a grin as he pulls out a cell phone.

Deadpool stands up with a chuckle "Who, Slade? Go ahead, I trounced him once, and I can do it again"

"Not that deathbattle." Akazianka1038 says with a huge grin.

Deadpool thinks for a second, then his eyes go wide. "No!" He begs, "Not her, please, anything but her"

"to late, it's ringing. Oh, hello. I'm looking for a Ms. Pie first name Pinkie. Ah, will Ms. Pie, ok, Pinkie, it's me, akazianka1038, you know the writer. Yes, that's the one. I'm doing good, and you? Good, good. I'm calling because I need to talk to you about something, no not that, but I have made a lot of headway on that. It's about your friend Deadpool" Deadpool is in the back ground on his knees silently begging, "Yup, him. He is here trying to cause trouble…...Hello?"

All sudden, from stage right, a small pink pony with big pink mane dashes in with a slightly upset look upon her face, looking at Deadpool. "what do think you doing? You promised to behave." She said to red clad merc.

"Let me explain, I didn't start it, I was kicked out unfairly" He said, his hands held up in defense.

The small pony looks up at akazainka1038, "is this true, Mr.…..."

"just call me Mr. Writer, I know my name doesn't make much sense" akazainka1038 said, "and No, he wasn't, Thedragonsaver just didn't want to deal with his craziness and it is his story after all. I don't really want to deal with it right now myself."

The pink pony giggles a little "My friend Spike would like his name." She looks over at the pleading merc, who is trying to do his best puppy dog eyes, forgetting he is wearing a mask, "Now you," she says with stern, but not unkind voice, "you head to your home and behave or I will take back your invite"

"No! Not that! I've been looking forward to that party!" Deadpool begs.

"then Pinkie promise that you will behave" She said.

"Ok, cross my heart, hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye. "he said looking down. He then turns to left and slowly walks away. "I'm heading home now" He stops and looks up, "give me call if you have an opening"

"I'll keep you in mind. And TAKE OFF THOESE GLASSES!" akazainak1038 shouted. He looks down at Pinkie, "Thanks for your help, but you didn't have to come all the way here."

"It was no problem, It was a slow day anyway. While I'm here, I want to ask you about…." she started

"no worries, I know I know what you're about to ask. I'm just working out some small details and then I'll get to writing it, I've got plans for you and the other girls. I think you will all have a fun time. I think I may need your help for everything to run smoothly. I'll send you a copy when I'm done, but remember not to show the others." He said with a grin.

"Great, I can't wait and I will be sure to keep it secret. So, what's next Mr. Writer?" she asked with one her big smiles.

Akazainka1038 grin disappears. "well, I've got 2 Halloween stories coming next. The first one will also be Emily's backstory."

"I remember. You ended the last chapter talking about it. Why did everyone seem so upset about it?" she asked.

"I can't say anything here, spoilers. But I do have a copy of the chapter with me, so you can read it if want. I normally would not do this, but I think you should know, since you will be with her thru most of story she will be sharing with you girls." He says handing some papers.

She sits down and starts to read. Very quickly her eyes drop and her hears lay flat on her head. As she gets near the end, her hair deflates as she cries out "WHAT? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!"

"I know" the depressed writer said. "I didn't want to write that. It still makes me sick and want to cry. But I had no choice. I wanted to make her strong, so I had to give her something big to run from. But I will not ever write something like that again."

She finishes reading the chapter, cheering up a bit at the end. "at least she's happy now" she says.

"Ya, she is." The writer says picking up the papers. "thanks for stopping by Pinkie. I'm sorry I upset you, but sometimes you need to write sad things to appreciate the happy things more."

"I understand, I think" she says still looking a little sad.

"don't worry, you see. This chapter is the main reason she is getting her one shot with you girls" akazainka1038 says with a small smile. "and the chapter after I'm going to make a fun one. I'm going to give Felix, Willow and Chip a good Halloween scare."

"not too big of one I hope" She says looking up, cheering up bit more.

"We will see, I'm calling 2 Halloween icons for this one" He said with a grin.

"you mean…."

"yup, but I will keep both under control so no one gets hurt"

Pinkie breaks out in giggles. She is fully back to herself. "sound like good scary fun." She starts walking back to stage right. "I got to go. I'm babysitting for the Cakes tonight. Hope to see you soon."

"you will. Bye Pinkie" akazianka1038 says, waving.

 **Well, that was interesting. I was just going to give a short update, but it looks like you got a bit more than that. Anyway, I hope to get the next full chapter up soon, then you all can figure out what upset Pinkie so much. It won't be a very happy or fun chapter, but after that I will bring back the lighter stuff. I'm also working on a Dan only chapter. I could also use some ideas for the others to have their own chapters to fill out their personalities. Please leave your ideas in a review. Also any ideas to write better chapters, I have no plans to stop any time soon, but feedback is always welcome.**


End file.
